Knight of the Shattered One
by chaotic9
Summary: Fate is like a river, often with more than just one path, branches that diverge and converge with one another. For Connie Maheswaran that meant being introduced to the gem history in a different way, the pink of a boy replaced by the pink of a shattered ruler. The tale of friendship, wonder and adventure now turned to a road of hatred, hardship and vengeance. All for the Pink One.


**A.N.:** This idea of mine has been toying around in my head so I figured, why not? While my favorite character is Peridot, I have a special spot for Connie. Also, I am really hooked with Pink Diamond and the mysteries surrounded this demised character. So what if she wasn't so dead after all? Everyone that knows the show already is aware of what a small shard can do, so why not extrapolate just a little?

Also a thank you for Eduard Kassel to help me develop this idea, not to mention being a source of inspiration in some parts. I hope he likes this one as much as you readers.

Oh right, I don't own Steven Universe or any of the associated properties. This story is made only for recreational purposes.

 **Prologue**

At the bottom of the ocean everything was peaceful. The aquatic flora thrived and the fauna continued its old game of survival, of eating and avoiding being eaten.

"Form!"

A sudden whisper echoed, alerting all the creatures. The smallest ones hid in whatever hole they could find, while the biggest had the sudden urge to leave, as if something dangerous was about to occur.

"Must… take… foooooorm!"

From the sands, an explosion of pink light erupted. It grew and grew, towering over all of the remaining creatures, which quickly followed the other fugitives. The light started to take the silhouette of a female humanoid, but suddenly the form flickered and trembled, as if unstable.

"Not… all… form… just… ARM!"

The light shrunk considerably, and five appendages emerged from the top. Eventually, the light diminished and disappeared, leaving behind a pink arm, that fell to the sand.

"Must… get… to… land…"

The fingers of the arm start to move, clawing the sand, making the rest of the arm crawl at a small pace, almost like a sea slug. Still the pink arm continued its crawl, and crawl, still in its endless pursuit.

"To be… whoooooooole!"

* * *

A long time had passed. A veeeery long time. The mind in the arm knew that, even if it couldn't determine how much had passed. Decades? Centuries? Millenia? It knew it had been crawling for a long distance, stopping sometimes to not overexert this already unstable form. If it poofed, it would take a very long time to form again.

"Where… are… they? Should have…. found… sh…"

A shadow passed above the pink arm, completely obscuring its world. Above it, a serpentine being was stalking its strange new prey. Its head looked like a sea anemone, with tentacles and everything, and in the center of the mouth lay a pink gem, the very core of this beast.

"No… leave… me… be… Abomination…"

The wordless protests of the pink arm didn't deter the beast and its interest in the arm. It knew that it was somehow similar to itself, only weaker, a fraction of a bigger gem.

A shard.

In an instant, it lunged at the defenseless arm, which tried to bury itself in order to escape. A useless effort, since the gem beast caught the pink arm with its tentacles and started to squeeze the arm, with greater and greater strength.

"Stop! Leave… me… be... so… commands… Pink D…"

POOOOOOF!

The arm vanished in pink smoke, silencing any activity of the now inert pink shard. The beast avidly held its prize, eager to shatter it just like it did with all the shards it caught ever since it became… itself. So again, it squeezed the shard like it did with the arm, putting on more and more pressure in order to crush it. But to its dismay, it found this particular shard quite resilient. All of its efforts were not even scratching it.

After several hours of futile tries, the creature shrieked in anger as it started to move to the surface at a great speed. In moments, the beast erupted into the night air. Looking around, it realized it was on shores of a coastal city of some kind. Looking to the side, the beast saw the hill that dominated the beach, which had been carved into the image of a giant multi-armed woman, now in ruins. Strange. For a moment it felt… familiar somehow.

Shrugging away those pesky, painful thoughts, the creature decided this was the place where it could dump the pink garbage that it had wasted its time to hunt. So the creature rotated its head over and over, gaining momentum until…

PFFFFF!

…it spit out the pink shard, which flew at high speed to the shore, disappearing in the distance. Good. It was a fitting place for such garbage…

The creature stopped once more as it sensed more gems around, stronger than that shard. Maybe this trip wasn't such a waste after all. It dove back to the bottom, waiting for when the gems would come to its domains, where it was strongest. But for now it would snack on something else while it waited.

Hmm, these algae sure looked delicious.

* * *

The sun was gleaning at full force at the beach of… well, Beach City. She always found it odd how literal the names of these small cities could be.

Sighing, the nearly 12-year-old Indian descendant Connie Mheswaran turned the next page of her book. It was good weather today, the sun was high, a gentle breeze to cool the ambience. The perfect day for outdoors reading. And then maybe go to the amusement park, or window shopping somewhere. She had been here before a year ago on a visit with her parents, and instantly loved the place, especially the giant statue on the hill. And even better, it was not that far from her town. Granted, it was still an almost two hour ride on the bus, but it was worth it, especially when she had free afternoons and had to kill time aside from doing the extracurricular activities that her parents signed her up for. More like being imposed by her mother, to be honest. Oh well, it wasn't like Connie had that many things to do aside from school, tennis, violin practice, and reading. In short, her social life was practically nonexistent. Sometimes, she really wished for someone to talk to, someone she could really relate to. Someone funny, gentle, kind, mysterious, loyal…

What was she thinking? Friends like that only existed in fairy tales. It wasn't like Archimicarus would suddenly appear in the sky and say she was a witch and had a destiny to fulfill. Still she wished for a friend, even a normal one.

"Some smooth ride."

Connie heard the voice of a young boy, probably around her age.

"Five speeds."

And apparently he was busy admiring his new bicycle. It wasn't a hobby that particularly grabbed Connie's attention. Then again, her mother never saw any point in bicycles, skates, rollerblades, and so on. She wondered how she could convince her mother to get her a bike or a car, when she was old enough to get a license, of course. After all, Connie had to be "responsible" like her hard-working parents.

"Hand brakes."

 _"Boy, he must really like his new ride,"_ Connie thought.

"Electric blue finish with a tiger bell."

 _"Okay, now it's starting to get a little annoying,"_ Connie thought as she flipped the next page.

"I bet there are a lot of kids who would love to ride this bi…WOAH!"

Connie now averted her eyes from the book. How couldn't she with all that ruckus? She was now staring at the boy who had accidentally fallen from his bike.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The boy had thrown his helmet away and fled into the house near the hill, yelling all the time. Connie hoped that he hadn't hurt himself.

 _"Funny, he sounds familiar somehow. I wonder where I…"_

A flash of light gleamed in her glasses, blinding her.

"What in the world? I am already protected in the shade for crying out loud," Connie protested as she stood up and took her glasses with one hand, while cleaning her eyes with the other.

"Wait a minute. What is that?" Connie asked, as she pushed back her glasses. Now she could see better what had bothered her. The sun was reflecting off a transparent object that was close to the water, it seemed.

"I wonder what could reflect that much. Maybe a mirror?" Connie asked herself.

Curiosity started to win over her, so Connie decided to go where she was seeing the reflection. As she approached, a bothersome cloud blocked the sun for a little bit, ending the reflection.

"Still, I know it's around here somewhere. First, let me take my boots off," Connie said as she did so and put them close to her book as her naked feet touched on the wet sand. The boots were impermeable to water, but still, she found it more practical to walk in water without them.

Now that she could walk better, Connie started to scan both the sand and the water. No easy feat; the stupid cloud was still stubbornly blocking the sun.

"It's useless. More than likely, whatever it was, the water has already carried it away. Or maybe I was seeing things. Oh well, maybe it's time to leave. It's already getting late, and I want to see the amusem….AAAAAGHHHHH!" Connie cried out as she fell in the water, holding her right foot as a sudden sharp pain had made her collapse.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! What did I…"

Connie froze as she watched her blooded hands. Even if the water was washing it away, she could tell it was blood, her blood to be more accurate.

"What… what did I step on?" Connie asked in panic.

She lifted her feet as gently as possible, considering the pain in her foot. At the base, she could now see what had caused all this bleeding. A shard was embed in her foot, probably from a bottle. A pink bottle, it seemed. But right now, Connie was more concerned with the wound than with the color of the shard.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be in too deep. Maybe I can take it out," Connie said, as her hand touched the shard. It would hurt, but it would be short if she pulled it out swiftly.

Connie pulled a little, but immediately had to stop as the pain exploded once more, almost making her cry. Fortunately, she held herself.

"Well, mom said in these cases an anesthetic is needed, but I don't have any with me. Or a med kit," Connie mumbled as she winced in pain. How ironic that her mother almost made her carry a med kit when she first started kindergarten. Fortunately, her father for once talked her mother out of that idea, but right now Connie was wishing she really had had a med kit with her.

Surveying the beach, Connie realized that the only thing left to do was to get some help. At first, she considered the house at the hill, but the street seemed to be much closer to her position. She would have to limp, but she would make it.

"Okay, standing up… ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" Connie said, as she slowly stood on her left foot, while the right one was left hanging in the air.

"Now nice and slowly. Nice and slowly," Connie said, as she limped toward the empty street. Meanwhile, at the hill, the same boy from before was exiting his house, seemingly practicing some lines of conversation as he was holding a glowing bracelet.

"Hi, my name is Steven. Hi, my name is Ste-ven. Hi, my name is Stevan…" Steven paused as he realized that, at the shade of the hill, there was no one now.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

* * *

"Almost… there," Connie muttered as she reached the street. She still felt the pain, but fortunately it was manageable at the moment.

"I'm not sure if they have a clinic here. I think… sigh, I have to call mom, don't I?" Connie asked herself. She could almost picture her mother's epic freak out. She would never be able to return here after her mother found out what happened today. Heck, she would never be able to leave her room again if her mother had any say in that.

Unknown to Connie, the pink shard started to glow, even if still stuck in her foot. And while she didn't see the glow, she most certainly felt the intense pain that followed after.

"AUCH! What in the… aaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Connie couldn't help herself as intense pain invaded not only her foot but also her leg, her belly, all of her body was screaming in intense pain. She screamed as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her head connecting with the cold tiles of the street, making Connie lose consciousness.

* * *

"Ouch… my head," Connie mumbled weakly as she opened her eyes. She felt better. After that intense experience she now felt… no pain. Nothing, not even an abrasion. It almost felt like her previous pain had simply disappeared, "If I feel nothing now, then that means that the glass…"

Connie froze as she noticed her new surroundings. Wherever she was, it was a strange place made of stone and what appeared to be crystals, all pink. There were several columns surrounding her now.

"Where… how… why…"

Connie continued to mumble as she looked around, and then she truly gasped. Strange, enormous windows in diamond shape showed an arid background that, with its craters, she could sworn that it was the moon. And when she looked up…

…Earth. Her home planet was right in front of her, as beautiful as she remembered.

"Then… I am on the moon. But how…"

The sound of moving stone made Connie look behind her, but the only thing that she found was a massive pink wall.

"Wow, so big. Who built it?" Connie asked, as she wandered around the wall, until she found a corner.

"A corner? But that means it is no…"

Connie once again froze in astonishment as she realized that she was not staring at a wall. It was the back of a chair, a stone chair. A throne of gigantic proportions. And sitting there was a giant humanoid female, as pink as that throne.

By instinct, Connie pressed her back against the side of the throne, hoping that the giantess hadn't seen her.

"This is a dream. It can only be dream. If not, what's next? Jack and the beanstalk? Connie asked in a whisper.

Fortunately for Connie, the pink giantess didn't seem to have noticed her. Then again, she seemed to be in intense concentration, as her closed eyes denoted. Maybe it had to do with her glowing left hand?

"It's hopeless."

The giantess' voice was a surprising paradox to Connie. On one hand, it sounded young and compassionate. But on the other, it sounded old, very old, with an edge that denoted a certain… authority.

"Something's not right outside. I can't even form a limb, a mere limb," the pink woman said in a sorrowful tone, her hand ceasing glowing as she retreated her outstretched arm.

The giantess rested her head on her right arm, seemingly tired and sad, if Connie was reading her face right. A long face, that had a long nose, which accentuated her authoritarian aspects, but once again by contrast her pink eyes with diamond-shaped pupils seemed kind and gentle, and once again sad and remorseful. Her hair was pretty hard to dismiss, considering it resembled the starry mane of a lion. If it was pink, of course.

Aside from her size and color, she could have been human. She was dressed in what appeared to be a long, light coat that reached her covered long-booted legs. In the region where her navel should have been, she had what seemed to be a gem the size of Connie herself, a pink diamond that was on full display with no cloth covering it.

"Did they… did they find my shard? Has she finally bubbled the last piece of me away, ending my last chance once and for all?" the giantess asked, once again her voice sounding like a lament.

 _"She? Who is she?"_ thought an intrigued Connie.

More crumbling noises were heard and Connie watched, to her amazement, a set of stones aggregating and forming into two statues that looked very similar to the giantess. Still, they were not of her, that much was certain. The statues represented beings even older and colder than the pink giantess, especially the one with a strange hairdo. If the giantess looked like royalty, then that statue should be of an empress, most certainly.

"Blue. Yellow. I will never see you again, will I? Nor will I gaze at the stars with you two, forever trapped in my own remains, a prisoner of my own colony, my own planet," the giantess said as she looked at the statues with extreme sorrow. For a minute, Connie thought she would whimper and cry. The two statues crumbled to nothing, and immediately after another statue formed. This one was of a beautiful woman with a buff shape, a long beautiful dress, and curly hair. Connie found her strangely delicate and strong for some reason.

The pink giantess laid eyes on this statue, and in an instant the atmosphere seemed to change, like the sudden appearance of a storm. And Connie realized she was about to witness a storm of monumental proportions as the eyes of the giantess narrowed in abject fury, her mouth twisting into a horrible snarl.

"YOU!" the giantess shouted in a voice so full of venom, of hatred, of despite.

Connie backed away in fright as the giantess finally stood up and walked toward the statue, her boots echoing around the pink room. Her right hand went to the jewel in her navel, which had started to glow.

"Wherever you are, I truly hope that you somehow escaped Yellow's blade. Because one way or another, I will be whole again, and when that day comes I will do…"

In a flash of light, the giantess moved her arm so fast Connie didn't have the time to see it. A crunching sound was heard, and Connie realized that the pink giantess had impaled the statue at the navel, with a long pink pike.

"…THIS!" the giantess yelled in fury, as she moved her pike and cut the statue in half. As the two pieces fell, the giantess was still not satisfied, as she started to shatter them even further. Eventually, only small pebbles were left, but Connie could see that the giantess was still not satisfied. She raised her hand, and in an instant, several more statues appeared, all like the last one. An apparent endless number of statues, and the giantess seemed to hate every last one of them.

"You did this to me!" the giantess yelled, as she decapitated one statue.

"Because of you I may never be whole again!" as she moved her pike, cutting several statues so severely that they crumbled to nothing.

"Because of you, all of my accomplishments meant nothing! My colony is now nothing but a faint dream because of you!" Another statue was shattered by the giantess' pike.

"You shattered more than my gem. All of my hopes and expectations, ground down to nothing because of your stupid, senseless betrayal. What could have been the greatest contribution to all Gems was instead the cause of their DOOOOOOOOOMMM!" And another was shattered.

"TRAITOR!" And another.

"BACKSTABBER!" And another.

"WORTHLESS FAILURE!" And another.

"DIRT BOMB!" And another.

"CLOOOOOOOOOOOD!" In a final movement, the pike was pressed into the gem of a statue, shattering it first, and then the statue, until nothing was left.

Connie watched in fear and amazement as the giantess continues to trash the statues left and right as she unleashed her savage fury. She was terrified at the giantess' fury, but at the same time, she had to admire her prowess with the pike. Not an easy weapon to master, if books of medieval history were any indication. And her powers. Connie could bet that the woman was magical, or had a form of magic to her, at least. In part, she really hoped that this wasn't a dream like that other time…

CRACK!

Connie froze as she realized as she had stepped on one of the pebbles that remained after the giantess' onslaught. And said giantess had heard the noise, as she now looked at the throne, or more precisely, at Connie.

For a full minute, neither Connie or the giantess moved, staring at each other with both their eyes widened beyond belief. But if in Connie's case she was in fear of what the giantess would do to her, the latter wondered if what she was seeing was real or a trick of her already strained mind.

"A human… here? But how…"

Before Connie could reply, her body started to glow like she was some sort of pink light bulb.

"WAIT! Don't go! I just want to talk…"

But the giantess' plea was meaningless, since Connie was not in control of what was happening, nor did she have any say when she glowed more than a star that blinded even herself.

* * *

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Wait, what?" Connie asked tiredly.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Connie blinked as her world started to regain shape. As the colors returned, Connie realized that she was in a bakery. Well, more like a donut shop.

"I'm at the Big Donut?" Connie asked, confused.

"Yep. I found you passed out with that nasty cut on your foot. Fortunately, my work place was close, so I brought you here so that I could band you up," said a female voice.

Connie looked up, and she noticed her rescuer for the first time. A short blonde woman that she recalled having seen working at the Big Donut.

"Thank you for your help, Miss…" Connie said, uncertain.

"Oh, it´s just Saddie. And you are welcome," Saddie said, smiling a bit. Connie tried to stand up, but found it to be difficult to rise from her improvised bed on the store's floor.

"Hey, be careful. Your foot will take some time to heal. You should take it easy," Saddie said in worry.

"Perhaps you're right," Connie said, as she looked down at her banged foot.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have some first aid training, so it was no big deal. It looked nastier than it actually was. Oh, here is what caused your injury," Saddie said, as she went to the balcony. Connie was intrigued at what Saddie would bring to her, until she saw the shard that had caused all of this.

"Thanks, but I don´t want that glass shard even near me considering what it did," she said. She really wanted to put this day behind her. From her cut to that crazy dream that she had.

"Well if you want, but I would advise that you take it," Saddie said.

"And why is that?" Connie asked, intrigued, as she looked at the pink shard in Saddie´s hands.

"Because it's a diamond. Well, more like a shard of a diamond. A pink diamond. Those are rare, you know."

 **Next chapter:**

Parent issues and other problems are what Connie will face next. And how will it affect her proper meeting with the former ruler of Earth? Expect that and more coming soon.


End file.
